


Pretty antique

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds Hannibal's collection of sex toys and prepares a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty antique

Will Graham had been dating his psychiatrist for a year when he suddenly found himself in a room in Hannibal’s house he didn’t usually go to.  
Hannibal was in the kitchen cooking something complicated as he was used to doing.  
In the sparsely furnished room there were solid oak shelves, and on them was a collection of sex toys from all parts of the world, and from all eras.  
Will stifled a laugh at dildos of many shapes and sizes, whips, handcuffs, butt-plugs and much more.  
There were some dildos made to resemble men’s dicks, and some were monstrous.  
Was Hannibal really into all this?  
Will looked at the infamous red dragon dildo, which Jimmy Price once had mentioned a kinky boyfriend of his had used.  
He now had an excellent idea for a surprise.

*  
Will and Hannibal ate quietly, and talked of deep issues as they used to.  
Will enjoyed the food, and the wine and of course the company.  
Hannibal smiled at him, and gave him a present, plain gold cufflinks.  
Will spoke of a hard case, and Hannibal offered a sympathetic ear.

*  
Will went into the bedroom and undressed. He inserted a small dildo into himself, and waited for his lover to arrive.  
When he did he said icily: “Will. “  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You have inserted one of my priceless antiques into your otherwise delectable person.  
While the sight of you unclothed is usually stimulating this cannot stand.  
I would prefer for you to remove it with haste.”  
“I thought..you used them.”  
“I do not. They merely serve as an inspiration. Take it out.”  
“Fine, fine..” said Will and slowly removed it.  
Hannibal looked at it. “It’s ruined now,” he said.  
“I’m sorry..I did not mean..”  
“No, but you spoiled it with your bodily fluids.”  
“You’ve sucked my cock often enough,” pouted Will.  
“Yes. That’s not the issue here.”  
“What if you were to punish me for my transgression? I’m a very bad boy.”  
“I see,” said Hannibal. “I suppose I can think of proper disciplinary measures.”  
“Please do. You can use your hand.”  
“Oh I shall you little minx,” said Hannibal and his eyes glittered darkly.  
“Go on, daddy,” said Will. “Give me what I deserve.”  
Hannibal removed his jacket, and watched as Will lay down on his stomach, ass in the air.  
He smacked it lightly, and watched the pretty skin darken.  
Will moaned, and stretched.  
This nymph was his, and he would make him squirm with delight.  
He began spanking Will in earnest, and his boy sighed.  
“Daddy,” he said. “I’ve been naughty. I’ve thought of you all day.”  
“That’s a good boy,” said Hannibal and stopped his efforts.  
“Please,” said Will. “I need your cock in me.”  
“I thought you preferred artificial stimulation.”  
“No. I prefer the real deal.”  
“Then I shall stuff you with it, you impudent boy. ”  
“Do.”  
He fucked his impertinent minx hard, and spilled in that hot body.  
“I should perhaps use a whip on you,” said Hannibal, sated and drowsy in Will’s arms.  
“I would love it,” said Will.  
“Of that I have no doubts,” said Hannibal and considered using his precious toys.  
Will was what he wanted and they were only things after all.  
Things made for usage of in a certain manner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Hannibal collects sex toys. He never uses them, just keeps them on shelves and dusts them regularly. One day Will finds his collection. At first he is shocked but then he is like aww hanni you dirty fucker ;) ;)  
> He borrows one of the toys to make Hannibal a surprize, but when Hannibal sees he yanks it out of Will yelling that this is an antique shit and don't you touch his precious collection


End file.
